Give Me a Sign
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: This is a very short story. It's my version of how Piper told Leo she had chosen him over Dan. I didn't put a disclaimer on my story so, I do not own Charmed. COMPLETE Again, needs editing.
1. Telling Leo

Summary: This is my version of how Piper told Leo that she chose him over Dan.

"I never needed a sign to tell me where my hear lies." Piper answered her sister's question. She sat there staring at Leo for a few seconds, before he disappeared out of her view. Minutes later, he came up to their booth, "Hey, guys. Mind if I join you? I'm on break." "No, not at all." Prue replied. Piper scooted over to make room for him, but he took a seat on the opposite side. Piper felt slightly hurt, but knew why he did this. She looked over at her sisters, "Uh, guys could I talk to Leo, alone please?" Prue and Phoebe, who had been staring at two men on the dance floor, answered, "Umm...sure. There's two hot guys over there anyway." They got up and walked around the table arguing about who got which one. Piper got up from her seat and walked over to sit by Leo, who slid over, almost falling off of the seat altogether. "Leo, please don't move away from me. I have something to tell you." "What is it?" he replied, not moving one way or the other. Piper sighed, and started her story. "Phoebe cast a spell today. A spell to help me figure out who to choose, you or Dan." She could see the pain in his eyes at the mention of Dan's name. "It didn't work, it just lead us to Prue. But because of it, I realized...I don't need a sign to tell me where my hear lies. So if you still want me, I'm yours." Leo stood up, "Do I want you!? Do I want you!?" Piper looked down, afraid of what he was about to say. "Of course I still want you! I love you, Piper. And nothing and no one can ever change that." He pulled Piper to her feet and met her lips with his. Piper embraced him before pulling away. "Wait, we can't do this, no just yet. I have to tell Dan." Leo began to pull his arms back from around Piper's waist, but she stopped him, "Oh, hell with him!" She cupped Leo's face in her hands and kissed him. And he kissed her with all of the built up passion that he had felt for her since the first day he saw her in the manor.

* * *

A/n: short, but sweet, I think. Review and tell me what you think. Please. 


	2. Dan Finds Out

A/n: This was meant to be a one shot thing, but so many people wanted me to make another chapter, I just couldn't let them down, being the kind caring person that I am, (insert laugh here). So here goes, I hope you enjoy it.

Piper broke the kiss. Smiling, she grabbed Leo's hand and started leading him towards his room. He knew exactly where she was taking him, and there was a smile from ear to ear spread across his face. Piper stopped and both of their smiles faded from their faces, as they saw Dan at the bottom of the steps of the now empty club.

He slowly approached them. He stood just a few inches from Piper and whispered, "How could you?" Leo could see the anger in his eyes. He pulled Piper behind him and stood in a protective stance. "She had to follow her heart, Dan. And it didn't lead her to you." Dan glanced at Piper, then returned his gaze to Leo, "This is between Piper and me. Stay out of it." "If it concerns the love of my life, it concerns me." Behind Leo's back, Piper smiled at the words, " Love of my life" Dan ignored Leo and looked back at Piper, "How could you do this? I love you, Piper." Leo didn't give Piper time to speak, "Because she realized that no one can love her as much as I do." Dan took a step forward, "Oh, no?" Leo didn't budge, he wasn't intimidated by Dan, "No. I gave up everything for her and never looked back. Would you be willing to do the same?" Dan didn't say anything so Leo continued, "I might be the reason your in pain right now, but you put me in much more a long time ago. Now I am happier than ever, so go ahead and take your anger out on me. Go ahead and hit me." Dan clenched his fist. Leo pulled Piper as close to his back as he could. He felt the warmth of her body and smiled. Dan was unable to wipe the smile off of his face as his closed fist made contact with Leo's right cheek. Piper stood beside Leo and screamed, "Dan!" All Dan said was, "He told me to." before exiting the club.

"Oh, baby. Let me get you some ice for that." Piper started to walk towards the bar, but Leo stopped her, "There's only one way to make me feel better." Piper smiled, "'And that would be?" "A kiss from you." Piper walked back the few steps she had taken and gave Leo a kiss on his cheek. "Actually, I was thinking more of this kind of kiss." Leo grabbed Piper and kissed her deeply and passionately. Their lips never parted as he picked her up and walked to the door of his room. He slowly opened the door and kicked it shut. He laid her on the bed and they made love with all of the built up passion of the past few months.

A/n: ok, maybe it wasn't the best...but what did you think? Was it worth it? Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
